Decepticon Ambush
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Ladybird Books continuity. The last Autobots and Decepticons on Cybertron attempt to end their war.
1. Chapter 1

**So, anyone remember the old Transformers Ladybird Books? If you don't, ask your grandparents. A while back I decided to write a couple of stories set in that continuity, using some characters they didn't use and setting them in the future. And I thought I might as well post the first one on here. All comments welcome.**

* * *

><p><em>Once long ago, a race of robot beings called Autobots were forced to wage war against their evil counterparts, the Decepticons, to bring peace to their home planet of Cybetron. When chance brought both sides to Earth, the war went on. Over the centuries, leaders have come and gone. Now the war has reduced both sides to a handful of robots on Cybertron but the Decepticons are determined to fight to the last. Can the Autobots end their menace once and for all?<em>

CHAPTER ONE

In their base on Cybertron the Autobot leader, Springer, was consulting with his most important generals: Sandstorm, Scattershot and Rollbar. "All our intelligence indicates the Decepticons are holed up there,"he announced, gesturing to a position on a map.

"Then let's get in there and teach them a lesson!" Rollbar decided.

"That was my plan,"Springer confirmed,"I want to surround that base and catch them all unawares. This could be a chance for us to defeat the Decepticons once and for all."

"It's been a long time coming,"Scattershot agreed.

"Scattershot, Rollbar, I want you to prepare your teams. We will move out in one hour."

"What about me?"asked Sandstorm.

"You will remain here, Sandstorm.I want you to take charge of the base in my absence."

As Sandstorm left the meeting, he encountered Broadside in the corridor. "What's the news, Sandstorm?"he asked,"When do we move out?"

"We don't,"Sandstorm replied.

Broadside looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You and I will stay here and guard the base."

"But Springer can't go without us!"Broadside protested,"This could be our best chance to finally defeat the Decepticons!"

"I know, Broadside,"Sandstorm agreed,"But Springer's the leader and these are his orders. We remain here."

* * *

><p>Soon after, Springer had gathered together the two units of Autobots that he had chosen for his taskforce: the Technobots, Scattershot, Strafe, Nosecone, Lightspeed and Afterburner, and the Throttlebots, Rollbar, Wide Load, Chase, Searchlight and Freeway. "Remember, all of you,"he told them,"We may have the element of surprise but the Decepticons are no fools and nor will they try and go without a fight. All of you must be ready for a confrontation."<p>

"We are ready, Springer,"Scattershot confirmed.

"I'm glad to hear it. Autobots…transform and roll out!"

As the taskforce departed, Sandstorm turned to the few Autobots remaining under his command. "All right. Let's make sure we're ready to mobilise if we're needed."

* * *

><p>Chase did a wide circuit of the area in his car mode before returning to the other Autobots, transforming back into robot mode. "I saw no sign of any Decepticon lookouts,"he reported,"If they are in there, then they won't know we're here."<p>

"So when do we get to start this fight?"asked Afterburner.

"Now,"Springer decided,"Autobots…to your positions and move in!"

The Autobots charged at the building from every direction. All entrances and exits were covered and the Autobots went in, following the corridors to the central chamber. They readied their weapons for the fight but there were no Decepticons in sight.

"Springer, there's no-one here,"Scattershot realised.

"We must have been misinformed,"Springer decided,"Prepare to withdraw back to the base."

At that moment, concealed panels throughout the room sprang open and Decepticons emerged. The Autobots were surrounded and opened fire at their enemies but, taken by surprise, they were soon overcome.

The Decepticon commander, Hun-Grr, surveyed his prisoners in triumph. "At last, Autobots, you are at my mercy!"

"We may be,"Springer accepted,"But other Autobots will rise up and defeat you!"

"You are a fool, Springer,"Hun-Grr replied,"I allowed you to believe this was the Decepticon base because I knew you would bring your mightiest warriors here to attack us. Now all of you are defeated. And the few Autobots you left behind will be no match for the Decepticons!"


	2. Chapter 2

**In case anyone's thinking "What is this juvenile nonsense?", I didn't write this just in the continuity of the Ladybird Books but in the style of them. Which might be a bit too much of a private joke...**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Sandstorm stood outside the Autobot base, scanning the surrounding landscape for movement. Cloudburst and Landmine joined him. "Have you heard anything from Springer and the others yet?"asked Cloudburst.

"No,"Sandstorm admitted.

"They've been gone a long time,"Landmine told him.

"I know they have,"Sandstorm agreed,"But we don't know what the Decepticons are up to. If we go charging in and upset what Springer's planning to do, he won't thank us. On the other hand, Hun-Grr might have some plans of his own."

"So what should we do?"Landmine asked.

"Cloudburst, I want you to make a high altitude reconnaissance flight over the Decepticon position," Sandstorm decided,"Let us know if you see anything that you shouldn't."

Cloudburst discarded his Pretender shell and transformed into his jet mode, before taking off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Cloudburst flew over the Decepticon base, his visual and audio sensors at maximum in order to observe events on the ground. At first the area seemed deserted. But then he saw the Decepticons Runabout and Runamuck down below him. Astrotrain emerged from the base to approach them and Cloudburst strained to hear the conversation.<p>

"Runabout!Runamuck!"Astrotrain snarled,"What are you doing here?"

"We were just having a race,"Runabout replied.

"Just letting off steam a bit,"Runamuck agreed.

Astrotrain looked at them in disdain. "Hun-Grr needs you to guard the prisoners."

"Wouldn't someone else do it better than us?"Runabout asked.

"Normally, yes,"Astrotrain replied,"But with the Autobot leader and some of his best warriors safely locked away, Hun-Grr is putting together a strike force to attack the Autobot base. Which means we have to rely on useless idiots like you to guard the prisoners. Now get back inside!"

Cloudburst banked away, hurrying to report the information.

* * *

><p>"This leaves us with a problem,"Sandstorm decided once Cloudburst had told him what he'd overheard.<p>

"I'm not sure how soon it will be before the Decepticons attack,"Cloudburst noted.

"Not long,"replied Broadside,"Hun-Grr won't want to miss out on a chance to get rid of us."

"If they attack while there's so few of us here,"Sandstorm realised,"then we won't stand a chance."

"Then what can we do?"asked Topspin.

"We can rescue Springer and the others,"Sandstorm decided,"If they're back here and we're back at full strength, Hun-Grr won't dare attack. Broadside, Topspin, Twin Twist-you'll be going with me to the Decepticon base. Waverider, I need you to stay here with the Pretenders to defend the base."

"If the Decepticons attack in force, we won't be able to hold them off for long,"Waverider told him.

"I know,"Sandstorm agreed,"But you have to try. If this base falls to the Decepticons, then the war is lost."

* * *

><p>Astrotrain rejoined the Decepticons in the main chamber. "I've left Runabout and Runamuck guarding the prisoners,"he told them.<p>

"I've posted some of my Pretenders there as well,"Skullgrin announced,"I don't trust those two idiots to look after Autobots alone."

"Pretty soon,"Hun-Grr replied,"we won't have to worry about guarding Autobot prisoners. Because there won't be any Autobots left!"

"How can you be so sure?"asked Octane.

"We have the Autobot leader as our prisoner,"Hun-Grr reminded him,"Along with the Technobots and Throttlebots. There must be only a handful of Autobots left at their base. We know where they are and we know we can beat them."

"Just let me get a shot at them, Hun-Grr,"Iguana declared,"I'll tear the Autobots to shreds!"

"So long as you leave some for me,"added Cutthroat,"It's a long time since I've had the taste of Autobots in my mouth."

"There'll be plenty of Autobots for everyone,"Hun-Grr replied,"Because once we've defeated those fools back at the base, we'll come back here and deal with the Autobots we've captured. And then Cybertron will finally be ours!"

* * *

><p>The Autobots had taken up position on a nearby mountain, overlooking the Decepticon base. "Charging in all guns blazing won't do us much good,"Broadside observed,"That's what got Springer and the others into this mess in the first place."<p>

"We know roughly where the detention area is,"Sandstorm pointed out,"Twin Twist, do you think you can drill your way into the base?"

"No problem,"Twin Twist confirmed.

"Then you and Topspin will go in that way,"Sandstorm decided,"Meanwhile, Broadside and I will create a diversion."

"What sort of diversion?"Broadside asked.

"The best sort,"Sandstorm replied,"An attack. Autobots…transform!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hun-Grr was preparing the Decepticons for combat when Blot came hurrying in. "Hun-Grr, we're being attacked by the Autobots!"

"By the Autobots?"Hun-Grr repeated,"I wouldn't have thought there'd be many of them left to attack us!"

"By the looks of things, there aren't,"Blot agreed,"I only saw two of them."

"Two or not, this hampers our plans,"Hun-Grr observed,"We have to get rid of those Autobots before we attack their base. Send in the Duocons!"

* * *

><p>Transformed into their helicopter and jet modes, Sandstorm and Broadside were making strafing runs on the Decepticon base. "We aren't going to do much damage this way!"Broadside commented.<p>

"We're not here to do damage,"Sandstorm reminded him,"We're here to get their attention."

"It looks like we've definitely done that!"Broadside realised, looking down below.

The two Duocons, Flywheels and Battletrap, emerged from the Decepticon base."Come on,"Flywheels declared,"Let's show those Autobots what having two different modes really means!"

As the Duocons transformed, each of them split in two, with Flywheels becoming a tank and a jet and Battletrap becoming a jeep and a helicopter. Their airborne forms took to the air to battle the two Autobots while their ground-based forms provided covering fire.

"This is starting to get a bit dicey,"Broadside observed.

"It doesn't matter,"Sandstorm replied,"All we have to do is give the Jumpstarters time to free the others."

* * *

><p>The two Jumpstarters, Topspin and Twin Twist, had transformed into their vehicle modes. Twin Twist was using his drills to dig a tunnel through the ground to the Decepticon base, with Topspin following him through it. Finally, they hit empty air. Emerging from the hole they'd made, they transformed back to robot modes.<p>

"If our guess is right,"Topspin observed,"then they'll be being held over there."

Twin Twist led the way and saw the cell area. Outside it were the two Decepticons Bomb-Burst and Submarauder. "It's there,"he confirmed,"But so are the Decepticons."

"Then let's get them out of the way!"Topspin declared.

The two Autobots rounded the corner, firing as they went. "Autobots!"Bomb-Burst shouted,"Where did they come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"Topspin retorted as he landed a punch that knocked Bomb-Burst out. Nearby, Twin Twist took care of Submarauder.

The two Autobots opened up the cell and Springer and the other captive Autobots came tumbling out. "Well done, you two,"Springer told them,"How did you get in?"

"Sandstorm and Broadside are creating a diversion,"Twin Twist explained,"It gave us a chance to tunnel our way in."

"That probably won't work for long,"Rollbar observed,"Hun-Grr isn't the most patient of robots."

"He'll send in every Decepticon he can find to bring them down,"Wide Load agreed.

"Then maybe we should give them a hand?"suggested Strafe.

"He's right,"Scattershot agreed,"I came here to bust some Decepticon heads and I haven't managed that yet."

"Agreed,"Springer told them,"Our friends need our help. Topspin, Twin Twist, show us this tunnel of yours. Then we can give Hun-Grr the fright of his life!"

* * *

><p>Hun-Grr led the Decepticons out of the base, observing the airborne battle with frustration. He had not intended for it to continue as long as this. "Those Autobots are becoming too great a problem!"he decided, "Astrotrain, Octane-help them out!"<p>

The two Decepticons transformed into jet mode and joined the battle in the sky.

At that moment, the other Autobots emerged from the tunnel and charged at the Decepticon position, weapons ready. "The battle will not be won today, Hun-Grr,"Springer declared,"We're leaving. Don't try and stop us."

"If you think I'm beaten, Springer,"Hun-Grr replied,"you are sadly mistaken. Terrorcons, combine to form Abominus!"

Cutthroat, Rippersnapper, Sinnertwin and Blot transformed and combined together with Hun-Grr to form the giant robot Abominus.

"Why don't you cut him down to size, Scattershot?"Springer suggested.

Scattershot needed no further encouragement. "Technobots, combine to form Computron!"

Lightspeed, Nosecone, Afterburner and Strafe mirrored the Terrorcons' movements and joined with Scattershot to form Computron, Abominus' opposite number.

"Meanwhile, I'll give Sandstorm and Broadside a hand,"Springer decided, transforming into helicopter mode and joining the battle in the air.

Skullgrin gestured to the Autobots left on the ground."Come on, let's deal with them!"

The Decepticon Pretenders present charged into battle but, with the Throttlebots now joined by the Jumpstarters, they were easily outnumbered and soon overcome. Similarly, with Springer adding his might to the aerial battle, the Duocons and the two Decepticon Triple Changers were soon defeated.

Only the two giant robots still remained fighting. "You forget you are fighting the greatest minds in the Decepticon army!"Abominus snarled.

"You are less than the sum of your parts,"Computron retorted and, with a mighty punch, knocked the other robot to the ground. Abominus broke apart, leaving the area scattered with battered Terrorcons.

"I think we'd better get out of here,"Springer decided,"They're unlikely to be in a good mood when they recover. Transform and roll for home!"

* * *

><p>Later, when all the Autobots were back at base, Springer called Sandstorm in to see him. "You did well,"he told him,"Without your planning, we would never have escaped from the Decepticons."<p>

"Maybe you should take me with you next time,"Sandstorm suggested.

"If I had taken you with me,"Springer replied,"you would only have been captured by the Decepticons with the rest of us."

"That's true,"Sandstorm was forced to conceed.

"If I ever leave you behind,"Springer explained,"it isn't because I don't believe you would be an asset on the mission. It's because I need someone I trust to keep an eye on the other Autobots. That is the make of a truly great second-in-command. And that, Sandstorm, is what you are."


End file.
